


A Study in Nightmares

by Micah_Madness



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 12:44:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7361971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Micah_Madness/pseuds/Micah_Madness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John works with Sherlock after Sherlock has several nightmares about the two dying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Nightmares

The whole flat at 221B was filled with screaming when John Watson arrived home from his shift at the clinic. It only took him a few seconds to recognize that the ear piercing scream was coming from his flat mate’s bedroom.  
“SHERLOCK!” John took off, sprinting from the front door, through the living room and bursting into Sherlock’s room.  
Sherlock was asleep in his bed screaming and writhing in his bed. No one else was in his room, except John.  
John knelt by the side of the bed and shook Sherlock.  
“Sherlock, wake up!” John said, shaking the man.  
Sherlock’s face, hair and shirt were drenched with sweat and his face was contorted and twisted.  
“Sherlock!” john said, a touch louder. “I need to wake up. I think you are having a nightmare.”  
Sherlock slowly opened his eyes, breathing hard and shot up in the bed. John carefully stood up and sat on Sherlock’s bed. Sherlock wrapped himself tightly in his white sheet and looked at John.  
“What happened?” Sherlock said. “Why did you wake me up?”  
“You were screaming. I thought you were in trouble, but when I came in, you were screaming and you looked like you were in pain. I knew you were having a nightmare.” John said.  
“Yeah, I was. I had a really horrendous nightmare. But you didn’t have to wake me up. I would have been fine.” Sherlock said, looking away from John.  
“Do you want me to leave you, or do you want to talk about it?” Joh said, putting his hand gently on Sherlock’s shoulder.  
“No, you can stay. But I don’t know if I want to talk about it.” Sherlock said, looking back at John.  
“I urge you to try.” John said.  
“Well you would know what’s best for traumatic dreams.” Sherlock said, laying back into his pillows.  
“Then what the hell was that dream about? You were screaming like you were being tortured.” John said.  
“You.” Sherlock said. “You and me being killed.”


End file.
